The present invention is related to a compressible and resilient sexual aid device that provides impact cushioning, customizable depth penetration and friction reduction during sexual intercourse and penetration, and can also secure and position additional sexual aids, including condoms, rings, sleeves, prostheses, vibrators, etc.
Some individuals may desire to limit the depth of penetration during intercourse for various reasons. In one example, restriction penetration may reduce unwanted pain and therefore extend the duration of stimulating intercourse. In another example, intercourse involving a long penis or lack of female arousal, may result in collision dyspareunia, where unpleasant pain results from the penis colliding with the cervix. In another example, some individuals may experience pelvic pain during sexual penetration due to one or a combination of the diagnoses and symptoms that fall under the Genito-Pelvic Pain/Penetration Disorder (GPPPD) including dyspareunia (pain before, during, or after penetrative intercourse) and vaginismus (involuntary tightening of the pelvic floor muscles). Causes of dyspareunia may include endometriosis, ovarian cysts, uterine fibroids, pelvic floor muscle or ligament tension, adhesions, scar tissue, anatomical mismatching (retroverted uterus, length of the male appendage, depth/length of orifice), insufficient arousal to facilitate vaginal tenting, pre and postnatal/postmenopausal hormone changes, postnatal prolapse, and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)/neurological related factors that contribute to pain retention.
Some individuals may also desire to cushion or slow the last stage of penetration for various reasons, including to reduce discomfort or pain against the vulva or pubic region.
The present invention helps limit the depth of penetration during intercourse, helps cushion the penetration, and can help reduce or solve these and other problems associated with discomfort or pain during sexual intercourse and penetration.
For some individuals, maintaining sexual aids on a penis may be problematic or uncomfortable for a variety of reasons. For example, a condom, sleeve, or external prosthesis may easily slip off due to lubrication, size mismatch between the sexual aid and the penis, among other reasons. In another example, an external penile prosthesis may require multiple uncomfortable straps to maintain in place on the penis. The present invention helps secure sexual aids on the penis and help reduce or solve these and other problems.